Sonic the Hedgehog: Fight for the Future
by Escaro
Summary: Silver's world is in danger. Up against an enemy that has been growing in power since Sonic's time Silver and the rebellion don't stand much chance. Having his hand force Silver travels back in time to enlist Sonic's help to combat this threat. . . But will it be enough (AU Story)


**I'll try and keep this brief I just have a few points to go over before we begin:**

**This is my first foray into fanfiction writing, I aim to use this experience to improve my skills over time**

**I have a basic story setup, but finer details are subject to change, every plot point might not end up in the final version**

**I will be including elements that I liked from outside of the games in particular stuff from the Pre-Super Genesis Wave continuity from the Archie comics**

**I will be altering some events in canon to better suit the narrative**

**I have taken inspiration for this from sources outside of Sonic most notably Dragon Ball, as the premise for this story sprung due to it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the sonic franchise, obviously**

**With that out of the way, let us begin.**

**xXxxXx**

**Unknown Time**

A figure stood in a dark room, one hand hovering nervously above a blue gemstone.  
"Are you sure this will work?" The figure would ask.  
"I have no idea!" A mechanical voice would respond, chuckling ". . . But unless you figured out an alternative in the last 5 minutes this is the only shot we have"  
The figure would swallow audibly. "I-I guess there isn't much point to drawing this out any longer." He would say moving his hand down onto the gem, clutching it firmly. There would be a flash of blinding light as energy poured forth from the gemstone. "That's it, Silver," the mechanical voice would say almost being drowned out by the cackling of energy and the bleeping of machinery.  
"I need more power!" Silver the Hedgehog would cry out "There isn't enough Chaos"  
"We both know there is no more, you were lucky to get this one." The voice would retort "Calm down and focus, by my calculations one emerald is all we need to-"  
"What if you're wrong?" Silver would interrupt fear evident in his voice. "What if-"  
"I am never wrong!" The voice would counter, snapping at the hedgehog. Calming down the voice would continue. "Sorry, my boy. I have run every calculation, conducted every possible test, you have enough energy there. Now, grit your teeth, focus your thoughts, and use it!"  
Silver would grit his teeth taking the advice on board. As more and more energy began flowing from the Chaos Emerald, Silver would exclaim excitedly. "Doctor! Doctor! You were right there's enough here I can do it."  
"Of c-ur-e I -m ri-t," The voice would come through warbled, static interjecting in the place of words.  
"T-o mu-h e-r-y -s flo-g ou-! I-'s  
o-erl-d-ng t- ma-hi-s, -oc-s Silver, FOCUS!" The final words would cut through the noise reaching the white hedgehog's ears. Eyes snapping open, going wide in apprehension, Silver would see strings of blue lightning flowing out. Gritting his teeth harder Silver would force his other hand onto the Chaos Emerald. The mechanized voice would speak up once more, now coming through clearly. "Excellent work, my dear hedgehog. The notes say that channelling chaos is more art than science, think of a memory or a feeling something powerful." Taking in the words Silver would close his eyes thinking of a moment, nodding his head and opening his eyes, he would say "I've got it doctor, now what?"  
"Now. . . Push all the energy into that, simple and yet. . . Infinitely complex. . ."  
Clasping the gem with both hands Silver would let out a cry of determination, raising the emerald above is head. With a surge of power and a brief flash of blue, power in the room would go out while Silver and the Chaos Emerald would be launch to opposite sides of the confined room. Crashing into the wall, sitting up groaning, Silver would say "I'm sorry Doctor, I wasn't strong enough. . ."  
"To the contrary, my boy," The voice would respond, a single monitor retuning to life. "You did _exactly_ what we needed." Clutching the side of his head, Silver would hobble over to the screen. On the monitor a single five second clip was being replayed. The clip showed Silver crying out with the Chaos Emerald above his head and the second they were repulsed from each other a portal appeared remaining for half a second. "What is that?" Silver questioned.  
"Progress." The voice would reply a smile evident in the word. 

**xXxxXx**

**Seventeen Days Later**  
The sun would shine brightly onto the plain where Silver stood. _"Today's the day,"_ He would think to himself _"It's finally complete!"_ Turning around the white hedgehog would walk to a vehicle, shaped like a lopsided oval, held up from the ground by four crescent prongs. As he approached an automated voice would acknowledge his presence, a section of the smooth surface would liquidate transforming into stairs before the hedgehog. Ascending the stairs, Silver would enter the cockpit of the machine. He would see half the room was taken up by a large console and pilot's chair across the room there were five seats lining the wall, with about five paces between the two sides. Sitting down in front of the controls and pressing a button Silver would watch in awe as the machine spluttered to life, buttons and dials lighting up. Smiling contently, Silver would say to himself "With Sonic's help we might just be able to end this nightmare"  
The machine would hover a few feet in the air before disappearing in a flash of blue light. 

**xXxxXx**

Exiting the machine, Silver would find himself on a hill overlooking a city in the distance. Collapsing to his knees Silver would cry out "I-it can't be! I **can't** be too late!" Watching as the Death Egg Robot sentinel lay waste to a city in flames.

**xXxxXx**

**And on that note Chapter 1 is complete. Even though this is really more of a prologue I will be calling it chapter 1 so the Fanfiction numbering matches with the chapter number.**

**You reached the end of the chapter thanks for stinking with me this far, if you liked this please let me know and if you didn't I would like to know what you would have done differently. This is a learning process for me, but I will try my best to make sure my work is decent. I don't know how write author's notes so I'm going to stop my rambling here.**

**I expect I should be able to update this relatively frequently, but I do want to about double the word count for the actual story part, so I will probably next be getting something out in 2 weeks (ish). But no promises, real life takes priority.**


End file.
